Sketching Future
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Robin punya hobi baru saat Sunny mulai turun ke Fishman Isle. Dan ternyata dia lumayan berbakat dalam bidang itu.


**Rating:** T

**Ringkasan:** Robin punya hobi baru saat Sunny mulai turun ke Fishman Isle. Dan ternyata dia lumayan berbakat dalam bidang itu.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece itu punya Odacchi. Kalau fic ini punyaku, biarpun material asli ngambil dari idenya Odacchi. Ya iyalah, namanya juga fanfic! Jadi jangan diplagiat. Oka?

**A/N**: Mungkin ada yang typoo karena lewat dari proses edit. Selain itu selamat membaca!

**Sketching Future **

Zoro berkeliling Sunny sementara yang lain masih terkesima dengan pemandangan bawah laut kepulauan Shabaondy. Mereka terkesima karena belum pernah melihat pemandangan seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan meski Zoro hanya melihat sekilas ketika dia berada di kapal bajak laut lain dan nyaris terbawa ke Fishmen Isle, pemandangan ini tidak terlalu membuatnya terpesona. Pemandangan akar-akar bakau raksasa dan berbagai jenis monster laut yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak tidak jauh lebih menarik dibanding dek berumput Sunny. Juga ruangan-ruangan mewah yang selama ini hanya ada dalam ingatannya. Zoro mengisi ingatannya lagi, memperbaharui kenangannya akan tempat itu, mengenali setiap sudut yang dulu dia hapal di luar kepala. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi dia tidak pernah tersesat di dalam sana. Tidak seperti yang dipikirkan yang lain, mereka pikir dia bisa saja tersesat di tempat seperti Sunny, yang sekiranya dua kali lebih besar daripada Merry.

Jadi, sementara yang lain sedang berkumpul di dek rumput dan melihat-lihat, Zoro sudah menaiki gym-nya. Dia sudah melihat tempat ini berhari-hari lalu, sendirian. Sementara yang lain belum datang. Shakky sudah mengizinkannya melihat-lihat. Tapi tentu saja melihat Sunny saat dia sendirian sangat berbeda dengan saat yang lain benar-benar ada di sana. Bukan hanya sekedar kenangan, tapi benar-benar ada secara fisik. Dia menyentuh beberapa bagian tempat yang paling sering dia kunjungi. Dan tempat itu seringkali tidak hanya dimonopoli olehnya. Tidak, sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi yang juga ikut 'memonopoli tempat itu'. Seorang perempuan... Dan Zoro senang sekali bisa melihat perempuan itu lagi.

Dia melongok dari atas, melihatnya berdiri dengan yang lainnya, tampak sedang menggoreskan sesuatu dengan arang pada buku sketsa. Dari atas sana, Zoro tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas objek apa yang sedang digambar. Tapi apapun itu, pasti cukup menarik perhatiannya. Karena dia hanya berdiri di sana, nyaris selama beberapa menit penuh, tidak berhenti menggoreskan arang. Ini membuat Zoro sedikit penasaran.

Dan akhirnya perempuan itu bergerak, dia mendongak ke atas. Dan melihat Zoro tengah melihat ke arahnya juga. Dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum. Zoro juga tersenyum. Penglihatannya tidak sepenuh dulu, tapi dia tahu kalau perempuan itu sedang melihat ke arahnya. Zoro ingin menertawakan pikirannya sendiri, dia baru saja berpikir: sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat perempuan itu tersenyum. Dan dia baru menyadarinya, kalau dirinya sudah begitu merindukan senyuman itu. Yah, kalau ada yang bertanya, kapan dia merasa begitu bahagia. Maka Zoro akan menjawab kalau saat ini adalah salah satunya. Ini adalah saat yang tidak akan dia sesali. Tidak akan, tidak mungkin.

Tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah ada lebih dari setengah jalan menaiki sarang gagak, menghampirinya. Dan tiga detik kemudian, Zoro benar-benar sudah bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu di depannya.

"Robin." Dia memanggil. "Robin." Dan sudah begitu lama sejak dia memanggilnya begitu. Selama ini dia bisa memanggil, tapi jawabannya tidak akan seperti ini:

"Zoro." Dia juga sudah begitu lama tidak mendengar suara itu, suara yang awalnya dia pikir begitu penuh tipu daya dan misterius. Baginya suara itu lebih mirip seperti genta angin, membuai telinganya dengan lembut.

Zoro belum menggantikan senyumnya dengan seringai. Lagipula dia menikmati saat ini. Sangat.

Dia melihat buku sketsa yang ada di tangan Robin.

"Apa yang tadi kau gambar?" tanyanya.

Robin tersenyum seperti yang biasa diingatnya. Dia menunjukkan gambarnya, seekor gurita raksasa.

"Gurita?" Zoro mengerutkan dahi.

"Luffy menamainya Surume."

"Dan nama macam apa itu?" Zoro memandang kapten kapalnya yang sedang menganggu Franky untuk mengeluarkan peralatan canggih di tubuhnya, bersama duo konyol lain: Chopper dan Usopp. Di mata Zoro mereka begitu sama, tidak berubah.

"Kapten kita masih sama, kan?" kata Robin, nyaris seperti membaca pikiran Zoro.

"Kurasa begitu. Dia bertambah kuat, itu pasti."

"Kau juga." Robin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mata kiri. Zoro tidak punya mata kiri lagi. "Kemari, Zoro." Robin menariknya ke dalam. Dia duduk di sofa dan menarik Zoro duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lihat, aku menggambar yang lain juga. Dan kurasa gambarku tidak terlalu jelek." Robin menyerahkan buku sketsanya ke tangan Zoro. Zoro mengerutkan dahi. _Siapa saja yang digambarnya?Buku sketsanya lumayan tebal. _

Dan gambar pertama membuatnya heran. Dia tidak mengenal gambar pertama itu.

"Ini siapa?" Zoro menunjuk gambar seorang laki-laki besar berambut hitam panjang. Rasanya dia belum pernah bertemu orang itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu kasar untuk ukuran marine. Dan dia punya tato seperti sisik naga di wajahnya.

"Dia Dragon."

"Oh." Zoro asal menjawab. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti sepotong nama begitu? Tapi sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari dua tahun lalu... Atau mungkin kurang? Dia jarang membaca koran, dan Mihawk tidak bicara banyak mengenai dunia luar padanya. Perona? Gadis itu malah bicara terlalu banyak sampai dia jadi malas mendengarkan.

"Ayah biologis Luffy, Monkey D. Dragon." Robin menjelaskan.

"Oh, Dragon yang itu. Dia.." kata-kata Zoro terhenti, informasi itu seperti terlambat memasuki pikirannya. "Tunggu! Dragon yang itu? Pasukan Revolusioner?"

"Persis." kata Robin ringan. Dia menikmati keterkejutan Zoro. Laki-laki di depannya itu melihat gambarnya lebih dekat dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ayah Luffy, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dia terlihat... berbeda."

Robin tersenyum. "Lihat gambar siapa di baliknya."

Zoro membukanya, melihat gambar yang dia kenali. _Tapi, _batinnya. _Dari semua laki-laki, mengapa kau menggambar dia Robin? _

Zoro lagi-lagi memandang Robin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau mengenali dia kurasa?"

"Bagaimana tidak mengenali? Aku melihat laki-laki ini baru tadi pagi, atau mungkin hanya pacifista atau apa namanya. Bartholomew Kuma."

"Aku menggambarnya karena dia benar-benar punya arti penting untuk kru Topi Jerami."

"Yah, arti penting." Zoro menjawab sambil lalu. Dia tidak perlu mengingatnya, ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuma. Saat itu dia bertemu yang asli, seorang laki-laki setinggi tiga kali laki-laki dewasa dengan kemampuan buah setan yang merepotkan. Dia nyaris mati ketika itu. Dan pertemuannya yang kedua juga sama tidak menyenangkan. Kru Topi Jerami bertemu dengan pacifista di kepulauan Shabaondy, dan berhasil memojokkan mereka hingga yang asli datang. Kuma asli itu-lah yang mengirim mereka hingga terpisah jauh. Akhirnya mereka baru bisa berkumpul lagi setelah dua tahun.

Zoro membuka halaman sebaliknya. Gambar selanjutnya adalah Luffy. Luffy terlihat begitu Luffy: bersemangat, konyol, dan bodoh.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa menggambar sebagus ini." katanya sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya. Gambar Chopper.

"Aku hanya memanfaatkan waktu luangku."

Selanjutnya adalah Nami.

"Jadi kau menggambar semuanya?"

Robin tersenyum, dia hanya mengisyaratkan Zoro untuk terus membuka halaman selanjutnya. Zoro menurut. Dia menemukan kru lainnya: Usopp, Franky, Brook, Sanji, dan yang terakhir Surume. Lupakan tentang yang lainnya, dan juga Surume. Tapi mengapa Sanji? Meskipun gambar lain nyaris sama dengan aslinya, atau mungkin malah dilebihkan dalam penggambarannya. Well...koki genit itu tidak mungkin sebagus ini dalam aslinya, kan? Tapi Zoro tidak menemukan gambar dirinya.

Zoro kembali memandang Robin.

"Tidak ada gambarku di sini." katanya.

"Memang tidak."

Zoro jadi curiga. Mengapa Robin menggambar semuanya kecuali dirinya? Bahkan koki genit itu...

"'Kenapa?' Kau pasti ingin menanyakan itu."

"Kau sudah tahu." Zoro memandang 'Robin yang tersenyum' dengan intens. Dia MEMANG menyukai senyum itu, dan mata yang misterius itu. Tapi ketika dia merasa penasaran begini, senyuman dan mata Robin sama sekali tidak membantunya mendapatkan satu petunjuk apapun.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu." katanya lagi. Zoro menyentuh rambut Robin, membelainya dengan lembut. Rambut Robin sekarang sudah lebih panjang dari dua tahun lalu. Rambutnya sudah sepanjang punggung sekarang. Tapi rasanya masih sama seperti yang diingatnya: halus dan harum. "Bagiku kau masih sama."

Robin menyentuh tangan yang membelai rambutnya, dia menahan tangan itu di wajahnya. Tangan itu juga masih seperti yang dia ingat, begitu kasar dan berat. Tapi dari tangan itu Robin merasakan kehangatan yang mendorong jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat, ke setiap bagian pembuluh darahnya, ke setiap organ tubuhnya.

"Aku juga. Kau masih sama."

"Lalu?"

Robin melihat laki-laki di depannya mulai tidak sabar. Kalau hanya sebuah gambar saja bisa membuatnya semarah ini...tunggu, apakah dia sedang marah? Robin melihat raut wajah Zoro. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang, memasuki usianya yang ke dua puluh satu. Dan dia memang terlihat sedang marah.

Robin melepaskan tangannya, sebaliknya dia menyentuh wajah Zoro, tepat di mata kirinya. "Aku pernah menduga sesuatu."

"Menduga apa?"

Robin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup mata kiri Zoro. "Kalau mungkin akan jadi begini. Kalau kau akan berubah."

Zoro masih memandangnya dengan serius. Dia memang tersenyum tipis, tapi jawaban Robin masih belum memuaskan penasarannya. "Kau bilang aku masih sama."

"Memang."

Oke, ini terlalu membingungkan. Zoro lama-lama bisa membenci sikap misterius Robin. Perempuan ini terus saja membuatnya penasaran, dan apa yang dia katakan hanya membawa Zoro berputar-putar tanpa mendapatkan pengertian apapun. Kalau dipikir lagi, dirinya memang masih belum mendapatkan sepotong pengertianpun semenjak lima menit lalu. Robin itu pintar sekali menyembunyikan rahasia.

"Robin?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Robin beranjak dari sofa, dan menuju rak buku di dekat sana. Robin mengambil beberapa buku dan menarik sesuatu dari celah di belakang buku.

"Aku meletakkannya di sini setelah aku kembali." Dia menjelaskan sambil mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi diambilnya. Robin menyerahkan sebuah buku sketsa lain. Tapi dari penampilannya, buku itu jauh lebih usang dari yang dibawa Robin barusan. "Buka saja."

Tanpa disuruh Zoro juga akan membukanya. Dia membuka halam-halaman awal. Isinya jauh lebih banyak lagi. Zoro menemukan orang-orang Skypea, Water 7, CP9... Zoro bisa mengingat lawannya yang menggunakan yontoryuu dengan hidung anehnya, dan seorang Zoan yang bertarung dengan Luffy. Mungkin namanya Lucci atau apa. Dan kemudian Thriller Bark.

Aneh sekali...dia tahu kalau Robin itu pintar, tidak...dia jenius. Bisa menghapal dan membaca sejarah poneglyp jelas bukan pekerjaan mudah. Makanya dia bisa mengingat wajah orang sedetil itu? Zoro memandang Robin. Wanita itu tentu saja, sedang tersenyum misterius. Sungguh mengesalkan.

Dan Zoro melihat halaman selanjutnya.

Deg!

Tunggu, jantungnya tidak perlu berdebar seperti itu. Dia seharusnya tahu Robin punya maksud tertentu dengan meletakkan buku ini di belakang buku-buku perpustakaan pribadinya (dan perpustakaan Nami juga). Itulah mengapa dia tidak menggambarnya sama sekali. Karena Robin sudah begitu banyak menggambarnya. Saat dia tertidur, saat dia sedang latihan, atau mengeluarkan Luffy dari air, bahkan saat Chopper memanjat naik ke kepalanya karena ketakutan. Robin menggambar semuanya.

"Sebanyak ini?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Robin mengangguk. Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Zoro. Sekarangpun tidak."

Zoro tersenyum. Robin menggambarnya sebanyak itu, membuatnya merasa begitu istimewa. Tapi...

"Mana gambarmu Robin? Gambar dirimu sendiri? Aku tidak melihatnya." Zoro baru menyadari, dari sekian banyak gambar orang-orang ini dan dirinya. Tidak ada satu gambar perempuan itu sama sekali.

"Kau belum membuka hingga akhir."

Zoro membuka halaman akhir. Di sana memang ada gambar Robin. Bukan gambarnya dua tahun lalu, tapi dia yang sekarang. Robin sedang tersenyum di separuh halaman buku sketsanya.

"Sekecil ini?"

"Tidak, gambar itu belum selesai." Robin beranjak lagi dan mengambil arang dari buku sketsa yang satunya. Dia mengambil buku yang sedang dipegang Zoro. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikan yang ini."

Robin tersenyum, tangannya mulai membentuk goresan-goresan arang yang tegas. Gambar itu lama-lama melembut dan membentuk sesuatu, atau seseorang. Dia mengenali sebagian dari dirinya dalam gambar itu, sebuah mantel, sash, haramaki, tiga pedang...

Robin menyelesaikan wajahnya dengan lebih serius. Dia membutuhkan lebih dari lima menit untuk melakukannya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak pernah kehilangan fokus sama sekali. Tangannya jarang menyentuh roti untuk menghapus bagian yang salah, dan dia juga jarang mengangkat matanya dari buku sketsa itu. Seakan Robin sudah menghapalnya, setiap detil dari wajahnya. Dan tentu saja mata itu, mata kirinya yang sudah tidak bisa dia gunakan lagi.

Itu adalah gambar dua orang yang sedang berpegangan tangan sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku berniat menyelesaikannya saat bertemu denganmu."

"Kau sudah menemukan aku." Zoro melihat hasil sketsa Robin. "Robin, kau punya tangan ajaib." Dia memuji. Jelas ada darah seni yang mengaliri darah wanita di depannya, tidak mungkin tidak ada. Gambar itu begitu hidup, dan jauh terlihat seperti foto dibandingkan gambar.

"Seberapa ajaib, menurutmu?" Robin menumbuhkan dua buah lengan di punggung Zoro, mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu untuk mendekat, sementara tangan yang lain merebut buku sketsa di tangan Zoro dan meletakkannya di meja. Robin menngunakan dua tangan aslinya untuk merangkul leher Zoro.

Dia tersenyum, dua tahun berlalu...dan laki-laki ini jauh lebih tinggi sekarang.

"Seajaib ini, mungkin?" Zoro mencium bibir Robin, melakukannya dengan lembut. Hal yang jarang dia lakukan dua tahun lalu. Ciuman mereka selalu kasar dan kuat, tapi Zoro tahu Robin menyukainya. Kesempatan baru ini dia awali dengan sesuatu yang lembut. Lagipula kelembutan ini tidak terlalu jelek.

"Zoro, apa tadi aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?" Robin berbisik lirih, selepas ciuman itu.

"Rasanya belum."

"Kalau begitu akan kukatakan nanti." Robin balas mencium Zoro, kali ini kasar dan kuat. Dia tahu, selalu tahu bagaimana Robin melakukannya dan mengapa. Mereka berdua menyukai ini, seakan gairah yang membakar mendorong mereka untuk melakukannya dengan lebih ganas, terlebih ketika mereka terengah setelah nyaris kehabisan napas.

Zoro tersenyum, dia menyentuh wajah Robin dan membelainya. "Tidak, katakan sekarang juga Robin. Karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

**Wew...terlepas dari WB, senangnya! Pun idenya muncul dan mengalir begitu saja begitu jari menyentuh keyboard ^-^. Kakakku baru pulang dari Bandung, jadi nggak bebas buat ngetik siang hari. Makanya aku ngetik lewat tengah malam. (beneran nggak lebay!) Jadi fic ini selesai aku edit pukul satu pagi. Benar-benar buru-buru. Takut ketahuan bapak soalnya, bapakku sering senewen kalau aku ke-gep masih ngidupin kompi sampai lewat tengah malam. Lhah kok malah cerita? **

**Nah RnR lah, aku sangat menghargai review yang masuk! Dan buat yang baca, seperti biasanya aku mengucapkan merci beacoup!**


End file.
